I have seen the world, but you are my home
by saku015
Summary: Oneshots for SSM 2018.
1. Heroes

**Disclaimer:** I don' own Naruto

* * *

Learning about your parents in school was strange. They had just arrived home from their not everyday like school trip when they reached that theme for which lots of students were waiting for: the Fourth Ninja War. Sarada was sitting under a tree with Boruto and Mitsuki sitting on her left and right sides. She looked at the blond boy and had to realize that he did not feel the same embarrassment as her.

"Both of your parents are really cool," Mitsuki said after swallowing down the bite in his mouth. "Being the heroes of a war like that is a big thing."

"Ah, it is not a big deal," Boruto said, waving his hand. He leaned against the tree and looked up to the sky through the leaves. "Yes, my folks did some awesome things, but my dad usually talks about how my mom saved him. He always says that the battlefield was the place where he fell in love with her – only he did not realize it."

Mitusik's attention turned towards Sarada. Sarada stiffened, feeling a little bit uncomfortable because of the sudden attention from the other boy.

"What about you, Sarada?" Mitsuki asked. Boruto looked at her titling his head aside as well.

Sarada looked down into her lap to avoid eye contact. Since she first met with her father, she had so many questions about him that she had never thought about their role in the latest war.

"I have no idea. I have never asked mama about it." If she wanted to be totally honest, after that days' lesson, she was quite interested in the topic.

* * *

It was after dinner when Sarada brought it up. They were standing side by side washing the dishes. Sarada took a deep breath and looked at her mother.

"So, today our topic in school was the latest big war" Sakura was silent which urged Sarada to continue, "and in lunch break, Boruto told us about the change in Hokage-sama and Auntie Hinata's relationship during it." Sakura nodded and Sarada saw that questioning look in her eyes. "Because of that, I was wondering… did something happen between you and papa too?"

When she saw her mothers' body stiffen, she immediately regretted herself being curious. Sakura did not answer, but nodded towards the living room. Sarada put the cloth down to the kitchen counter and followed her. After they sat down, Sakura took a deep breath and started talking.

"First of all, you should know that until the war I was not being able to see your father because of… various reasons." From her voice, Sarada knew that asking her about those reasons would not be a good idea. "Our reunion was fast and chaotic because of the circumstances and we did not have time for anything else than fighting. At least, most of the time."

"Then something did happen!" Sarada said, leaning forward in excitement which made Sakura smile.

"We saved each other over and over again and I think I amused your father with my strength." Sarada could understand that. Her mothers' strength was really amusing. "But because of your father being who he is, it was not always easy. You know, he is someone who does not believe that he can be loved and cared for, but capable of saying sorry if he makes a mistake."

"I could tell that papa had not got the easiest personality of the world when I met him for the first time," Sarada said with a fond smile on her face. Suddenly, she saw a little blush on Sakura's face. Her smile turned into a grin. "Mama~ I know that there is something you do not tell me. What happened?"

"W-well…" Sakura started with her blush deepening, "I happened to find out how strong your fathers' hug can be when he hugs someone he loves."


	2. Side by side

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura had changed. She became stronger. Stronger than Sasuke thought she would ever become. When he arrived at the battlefield, he could not help, but looked at her. Her perplexed expression made him grin inside and that little blush appearing on her face when he said out her name warmed his heart.

No matter how hard it was, he had to admit that standing beside his old team mates was a good feeling. Pushing away the bad feelings coming from him missing them for so long caused him being happier because he could fight with them than it would be ethical in a war. And again, just like so many times before, Sakura surprised him. The strength with which caused a crater in the ground left him speechless. It was simply amazing and beside that strength, her chakra control improved as well. Sasuke clearly saw how happy she was because of that. Now she could stand beside them as an equal without any uncomfortable feelings.

However all these things did not change the feeling of him wanting to protect her. As she leaned against his body, unconscious because of tiredness after she had saved him all over again with his hand being wrapped around her body, Sasuke decided that he would protect Haruno Sakura till death do them apart.


	3. Restless

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

After what Naruto had told him, Sasuke knew that his returning was not the only reason why Sakura fainted. She being the breadwinner had to be really tiring. Sakura always was one of those who did not care about their wellbeing when it came to the ones they loved. Yes, she was one of the strongest ninjas in Konoha, but she was a woman too! She should not have had so much on her hands and should have gotten help… which would have been his duty, had he not travelled all around the world.

"I change her towel," Sarada said as she lifted the damp towel off of Sakura's forehead and went away towards the bathroom.

Sasuke stayed where he was, kneeling on the ground, watching his unconscious wife lying on the sofa. He slowly lifter his hand up and started caressing Sakura's face with the back of his hand. She was still as beautiful as ever. She had always been beautiful – whether Sasuke admitted it to himself or not. Because of his movements, Sakura stirred and opened her eyes. Seeing her waking up made Sasuke feel really relieved.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked still a little bit incoherent. When her sight cleared, she tried to sit up, but was pushed back to the sofa by her husband.

"You have woken up from a faint. You need some rest," Sasuke said on a demanding but kind voice as he rested his hand on Sakuras' shoulder.

"B-but you have just gotten home! I am sure you are tired and hungry and need a bath too…" Sakura sputtered, trying to sit up again. Sasuke bent down and kissed her on her forehead. That finally stopped her in trying. "I am sorry," she mumbled, closing her eyes in defeat. Sasuke titled his head to the side though he knew his wife could not see the movement. "I am not as dedicated as you deserve your wife to be. A normal wife would have greeted you with a smile and hug while I-" but she could not finish it, because Sasuke quieted her with a kiss on her lips.

"You are the best wife any man would ask for," Sasuke said, touching her face. Sakura leaned into the touch without a second thought. "You are hard-working and would do anything for your family. You have twice as much task on your shoulder as any other women in the village, because I am not by your side and you still manage to do everything. You are remarkable."

Because of the kind words, Sakura felt her face heating up. Her husband could be so cheesy if he wanted to be!

"Sasuke-kun…" she said, sniffling because of the emotions she felt deep in her heart.

"And as for you fainting because of me… it is a well known phenomenon."


End file.
